Clato at Highschool (modern times)
by embxoxox
Summary: Clove's life sucks her abusive step-mom is threatening to send her to boarding school and she can't tell her dad because he won't believe her the only good thing in her life is her best mate Peeta, her other friends and maybe Cato the school rebel. Clove's trying to get Katniss and Peeta together but will she find real love in the form of cato? sorry summary sucks story's better.
1. Chapter 1

**CATO AND CLOVE MODERN TIMES**

**CLOVE'S POV**

"Just tell her how you feel Peeta." I say God, boys are so difficult sometimes "I can't what if she rejects me." Peeta's been my best friend since we were six years old and he's been obsessed with Katniss Everdeen since Kindergarten, Katniss is nice I hang around with her sometimes she's in all my classes except for biology because I take biology with the seniors. "So what are you gonna do then wait until someone like Gale asks her, because we both know that's what'll happen, don't we." I say It's harsh but It's true and he needs to hear it.

"I suppose but what would I say 'Oh hey Katniss I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me I know It's creepy because we've never even spoken but I just needed to tell you I love you.' I think she'd run a mile don't you." He says damn Peeta for being so shy fine if he wants to play it like that I'll just have do it for him. "O.k. I see your point I'll just have to introduce you two then won't I."

"Don't you think she'll find it a bit weird if you just introduce us for no apparent reason."

"No, I'll invite her to sit with us I feel sorry for her because she always sits by herself at lunch and anyway we're working on our music thingy."

"Which music thingy the one with the computers?" He asks

"No we have to write a song and a piece of music to go with it."

"What you gonna do then sing or play?"

"Me, sing do you want your ears to bleed no I'm not singing I'm either gonna do piano or guitar Katniss is singing."

"Whoaa wait back up you play piano since when?"

"Your inhability to know that I play piano hurts me deeply and I've played since I was 8."

"Really I thought you were more of a rock chick kind of girl and we're 17 now how have you managed to keep that a secret for 9 years?" He asks

"Peeta we both know I'm good at keeping secrets." I say sitting up on his bed and gesturing to my badly bruised arms, given to me by none other than my step-mom, she expected to get my dad and his money not a daughter if she even considers me that. Peeta sighs, stops pacing and sits down next to me. "Clo, are you ever going to tell your dad about what she's doing to you it needs to stop, remeber last year you nearly topped yourself because of it."

"Yeah i know but I didn't, you stopped me and I've tried telling him but he won't believe me anyway i don't want to talk about it." Peeta being the best friend ever immediatley changes the subject "So you think Katniss'll say yes?"

"She'd be crazy not to wouldn't she?" I tell him,

"Yeah I am pretty awsome aren't I, " He replies.

"Of course you are I mean do you really think I would hang out with you if you weren't awsome."

"Fair point, so you ready for school tommorow?"

"I suppose so I haven't seen Finn, Annie, Johanna, Madge or Marvel because well you know."

"She wouldn't let you leave the house huh?"

"No",

"I hate your Mom"

"Step-Mom and I know i hate her too, that reminds me could you give me a lift to school tommorow she wants to use my car for shopping."

"Of course anything for you Clo."

"Thanks."

"Hey what are best friends for." Just then my phone rings Ipull it out of my pocket and groan.

"Who is it?" Peeta asks taking my phone and looking at the flashing LED screen.

"Oh speak of the devil put it on speaker phone I want to hear what she wants." He says pressing the answer button,

"Hello, what is it I'm kinda busy." I say putting the phone on speaker a loud screechy voice replies "Clover darling don't be so rude, now listen I need to borrow your car."

"I know Peeta's giving me a lift tommorow" ,

"No Clove I mean now, come home immedieately."

"But linda." I start,

"No I'm sick of you disobeying orders get home now or there will be more than just bruises on your arms when you get back."

"O.K I'm on my way back now gooodbye" I say ending the call I look at Peeta who has his fist clenched.

"Don't leave we both know she'll hit you anyway and I don't like seeing you hurt your my best friend please Clo."

"I can't, she'll make it worse when I do go back you know that pick me up at 7:30 yeah." I say putting on my leather jacket , ok i get what Peeta means when he says he thinks I'm rock chick. "O.K. let me walk you out." We walk down the stairs of Peeta's enourmous house that links into his dads bakery , "Well, well if it isn't Clove Franklin." Oh great Peeta's younger brother "Hello Rye what do you want." I say

"Your phone number and maybe a date whatdoyasay."

"She says no Clove has class Rye she wouldn't date a man-whore like you." Peeta answers for me I'm so glad Peeta's my best mateI don't know what I'd do without him."I was asking Clove Peety."

"Well Clove's answer is the same as Peeta's." I say as Peeta leads me to the front door "Seya tommorow Peeta." I say as I hug him,

"Seya Clo." he replies as I climb into my white SUV the drive home is fast and calming so when I get inside I'm relaxed that is untill I see my step-mom sitting at the table, an angry expression on her face ...

_**So what do you think continue or not next chapter will be about first day back at school with Clove meeting Cato and Glimmer being a bitch please review or I won't continue seriously guys it makes me happy when you review. xxx**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clato at Highschool chapter two.

Clove's POV 

I wake up to a pain on my back damn that woman knows how to hit a young person and not leave any marks that are obvious, the only ones visible are the black spoldges on my arms... oh crap it's 6:45 i only have 45 minutes to get ready. I fall out of bed and onto the floor then climb up and shower thank god I have an en suite I don't want to face Lisa this morning she should be going out soon with MY car anyway. I scrub my body with something that smells fruity and then wash my jet black hair with apple shampoo and conditioner, I then jump out of the shower dry of and tie my hair up, quickly I sprint to my walk in wardrobe and put of white baseball socks, denim shorts that come halfway up my thigh, a white vest top and blue checkered shirt that I leave unbuttened so it's kind of like thin cardigan and then I put on my electric blue doc martins what can I say I'm indi. I pull the hair tye out and quickly dry and straighten my hair so it falls in long streaks down my back, I spray myself with body spray and then perfume and then quickly run down the stairs grab an apple, my bag with my books in and my lunch. I walk outside just as Peeta pulls up before Lisa has chance to come outside I jump in his car. "Hey Peeta."

"Hey Clover." He says still half asleep.

"Awww did someone not get much sleep last night."

"Hey I was worrying about you, show me the damage" I know he's reffering to my bruises so I swiftly lift up my top just so he can see my back and then I roll up my sleeves. "Damn it Clove you really need to tell your Dad."

"I've tried you know I have but he just won't listen he says I'm just jealous of Lisa I mean I'm not particulaly fond of her but jealous."

"She's crazy I just, I just can't believe that he doesn't stop what she's doing I mean he must know what she does." Peeta exclaims

"I know now Peeta please drive I don't want to be late."

"Okay fine but Clove do they hurt."

"What?" I ask confused as he starts speeding down the road.

"The bruises of course."

"Well yes but." I start

"Here take one of these I got them today because I knew what she would do last night."

"Can I stay at yours tonight please."

"You know you can stay whenever you want Clove my parents don't mind as long as we don't sleep together and oh my god what on earth is going on with the rock chick look."

"Thanks and oh my god I don't look like a rock chick."

"You so do I think it might be the shoes and hunny that checkered shirt so doesn't clash with your top." He says clicking his fingers in a Z shape.

"Thanks babes you look like tots amazeballs aswell." I imitate god we rock, just then his radio bursts into action it never seems to work when we're near my house and it happens to play a rock song and let me say this now just because I know the words to this song does not mean I'm a goth chick. "We sound like Glimer Davies." I say

"Oh hell to the know girlfriend guess what happened during the holiday Cray and Glimmer shacked up." Ewww the two biggest sluts in school shacked up grimmers.

"Gonerea and chlymidia much."

"I know right that's not even the worst bit, Annie saw them in the both in the sexually transmitted diseases clinic."

" .GOD."

"I KNOW CLOVER I KNOW." He's says like a giddy six year old, just then we pull into the schools parking lott. "Peeta?"

"Yes Clo." He says turning to face me in his dodge viper his face suddenly serious that's what I love about Peeta he's funny but if I need him he's there for me. "After school can we go to mine just so I can pick up some stuff Lisa won't be there so it's safe for you to come in."

"Of course Clovey anything for you now come on get your but outta my car." We climb out only to be attacked by Annie, Johanna, Madge, Marvel and Finn. "Oh my god Clove we haven't seen you in ages." Finnick says puttung me down back onto the floor

"I know I've been studying ." This was completely true because Lisa wouldn't let me leave the house I had lots of time to revise the stuff we'll be doing this year. Just then I hear a horrible high pitched laugh no that's the wrong word cackle yeah that's more like it. "Clover your such a little nerd." It squeels oh did I just say it I meant Glimmer.

"Oh Glimmer your such a little slut." I immitate back "Just because I won't be making a living grinding poles doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch." Wow that was a good one. "Yeah well at least I didn't kill my own Mother before I could walk." Wow that was low my Mother died days after she gave birth to me. "Glimmer if you don't shut your mouth I'll shut it for you." An unexpected voice says I turn around and see it was Katniss who said it, damn no wonder Peeta likes this chick. "Oh look the two orphans are banding together." She squeels quite a crowd has appeared including some of the seniors I recognise Peeta's older brother who's a senior is there aswell he's like the older brother I never had "Give her hell." I see him mouth I look around and see that my little crew have been sucked into the crowd that are now surrounding the three of us. Give her hell, bitch please inner bitch mode activate "Glimmer darling are you really that stupid orphans are people who've lost both of their parents and last time I checked we both still had at least one parent left surviving oh and please so tell is it true that you slept with Cray and had to go to the sexual health clinic what was it you got gonerea, herpese or maybe clymidia?"

"We didn't sleep together why does everyone keep saying that?" Oh it's cray this should be good he pushes his way into our little circle.

"Ughhh Glimmer I know you do some slutty things but really sleeping with a gay man wow that's low. Katniss pipes up god this girl rocks. "I AM NOT GAY." He shouts

"Of course your not but is it true you got turned down by coach because you wanted to be quarter back what was it you got stuck with again?" I ask innocently knowing that his reply will finish off the arguement."

"OH MY GOD WHY DOES NO ONE EVER REMEMBER I'M THE RECIEVER I TAKE IT FROM BEHIND." He shouts ... bingo...

"Oh I bet you do." There's oohs and whip sounds coming from all over the crowd then the bell goes and everyone scurries inside. "Very nice Clove." I hear Katniss say

"Why thankyou Katniss you know you gave me the inspiration for the last own." I say

"Oh please, what lesson you got first?" She asks I pull out my time table and realise I have biology with the seniors. "Biology you."

"English."

"Fun, fun, fun listen what do you have before lunch."

"Music with Cinna you."

"Same we're doing the song thingy remeber." I say as we walk to our lessons

"Oh yeah okay well I'll see you there."

"Okay seya." I traipse to my first lesson of the year and walk into the classroom oh thank god we have Haymich he's always either drunnk or hung over so no one ever does anywork and he gives us all A's on ur assesments so we don't grass but hey who he hell in their right mind would turn down free time. "Clovey I can't believe you did that in the parking lott. " It's Jason Peeta's older brother. "She was asking for it the comment about my Mother was completely uncalled for she has no idea." I say as he walks over to me I glance at Haymich and notice him passed out on the table. "Yeah I know Clove but boom that last comment pure genious." I sit on the table and he does the same only he's across from me, "Look I hope you don't mind but I'm staying with you guys tonight."

"Oh my word Clove." He exclaims

"What!" I say confused

"You know you don't have to ask is Lisa really being that bad?" I roll up my shirt sleeves and show him the bruises " Yeah Jase she wanted my car last night, said she wanted to use it but I got home later than planned and well she got angry but she never even took out the car, I don't know how much longer I can do this she's been getting worse latley and getting more violent."

"Who's being more violent." An unfamilliar voice says I look up and Jase turns around it was a boy who said it a fit boy and I mean holy shit he's like pure muscle not like Peeta and he's got blonde hair and dark blue eyes again not like Peeta's eyes his are a soft blue colour this boys eyes are like a deep blue that promise secrets. "No one Clove this is Cato he's new but I've known him since forever."

"Oh rite hey Cato."

"Hey you must be Clove right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I've heard alot about you."

"Oh really who from."

"Well Peeta and Jase and Rye."

"Ughh Jase your little brother is a slut I hope you don't mind me saying."

"Oh Clovey dear I know he's been bugging me for your number since he met you."

"I saw what you did in the Parking lott very well done if I may say so." Cato says sitting down next to Jase, Hay mich turns over on his desk and throws ups ... lovely. "Why thankyou I think it went rather well and I think loverboy fell in love with Katniss even more."

"Lover boy?" Cato asks

"Yeah Peeta it's an inside joke you can't tell him we told you."

"Scouts honour I promise."

"You got us both kicked out of the scouts." Jase chips in that gets us all laughing

"Hey I got kicked out of brownies." I say

"How on earth did you manage that?" Cato asks opening a packet of buiscets out of nowhere he offers me one and I accept it. "I may have accidently cut of Glimmers hair." I say between mouthfulls of food. Jase starts chuckling "What is was Peeta's idea not mine and anyway she needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"Yeah I know." He replys we don't talk about anything important just stuff my phone starts ringing so I answer it, it's dad "Hey dad now isn't really a good time I'm in class."

"Oh hello darling and yes I know but me and Lisa have decided to stay out on this buisness trip I'm going on tonight in Paris we won't be back for the next three weeks."

"What!" I shout down the phone Jason looks at me confused it's dad I mouth to him he nods but continues to stare. "Look I'm sorry darling but we need to get away for a while."

"But it's my birthday in five days your going to miss it again just like you've been doing ever since I turned 10."

"Look darling we'll call."

"No you won't you always say that I know it makes you sad because if Mom and everything but I didn't mean for it to happen and Dad I know you blame me but please just for once stay please for me Dad."

"I can't I need to go bye love you see you in three weeks there's food stocked up for you have a nice time moneys in the safe, keys to it are in my office, keys to that are in your room under you pillow bye darling love you." And with that the phone line goes dead.

"I didn't mean to you know." I say looking at Jase

"Didn't mean to what?" He asks

"Kill her my Mother."

"Clove look at me you didn't kill your Mother do you need me to get Peeta."

"No I'm fine can I stay at yours for the next three weeks." I say

"Are we really doing this again Clove of course you can stay but why."

"My dads not going to be back for the next three weeks he's on a buisness trip and he's not going to be there for my birthday ... again."

"Again I can't believe him." He says that's when I realise Cato's still here I jump off the table landing on my feet with grace , hey years of figure skating give me grace which reminds me I'll have to get Peeta to take me tonight I have a competition coming up soon and they're giving me a new partner. "Look I'm gonna go to the toilets the bells gonna go in a minute anyway it was nice meeting you Cato I'll see you tonight Jase."

"Seya Clove they both say at the same time." I pick up my bag and walk out of the door.

**CATO'S POV**

I watch as Clove leaves the room and turn back to see Jase staring at me "No Cato."

"What, what've I done now?" I ask trying to cover up the smile on my face

"Don't even think about it I've seen that look in your eyes before don't even think about trying to get in her pants she's like my little sister not to mention she's my brothers best friend, no I'm serious Cato she's been through alot these last few years I don't want you breaking her heart promise me Cato if you do choose to try and get her to date you, you won't mess with her head or her heart." He says man this boy can rant

"Okay dude I promise I won't." Just then the bell goes like Clove said it would and Jase stands up "I'll see you at lunch Cato and remember what I said." Jase warns me which angers me a tad because I mean does he really think I'm that much of a dick. "I promise I won't Jase," I say "This girls different." I mutter before leaving classroom Haymich still asleep on the floor.

**Okay so I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've had some stuff going on latley and yeah I know that's not a good excuse but oh well I'm sure you'll survive**, **so anyway please please please review and tell me what you think carry on stop whatever you want to put. At least 6 more reviews before I update again come on people we got 9 on the first chapter.**

**R&R**

**love you guys xxxx**


	3. Authors note

**Authors**** note**

**I would just like to make it clear that Jase is a nickname to Jason and my comma button on the laptop doesn't WORK so I can't USE COMMAS unless I'm copying and pasting OH and I will update soon just writing the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Clove's POV**

You get five minutes, I tell myself, you get five minutes to feel sorry for yourself. Just then my phone starts to ring I route around in my old bag until I find it (which is not an easy task I must say) I look at the LED lit screen and hit the answer button, it's Peeta "Hello." I say furiously wiping my eyes my voice isn't exactly coming out as I would hope it's kind of frail and fragile sounding, a sound that isn't me. "Hey Clove, are you okay?" He asks "Yeah Peeta I'm fine, so I'm assuming you didn't just call for a chat." I say

"What?" He asks confused "Oh right you need to get to your locker now there's a full on brawl going on."

"Another one, dude, spread the love people, spread the love." I say

"Yeah I know." I swiftly stand up and walk out of the girl toilets, my eyes are red but oh well. I walk no scrap that I run down the corridor towards the lockers with my phone to my ear I can hear people chanting, this should be a fun fight. "So who's it between this time then?" I ask curiously

"Oh see well that's why I called you it's between Cato and Cray."

"WHAT, I mean what, what are they fighting about?" I ask as I run over to the big mob sure enough Cato's punching Cray's face in and then I find Peeta, he put the phone down and spots me. "They're fighting about you." This confuses me ... alot.

"Excusemoi." I say shocked

"I said they're fighting over you I was talking to Jase and Cato when Cray walked over and started calling you a slut."

"And?" I ask in disbelief

"Well because your my best friend and all I got the first punch in but then Cato was all like going into Matcho man phase and kind of started fighting them oh which reminds me we should probably stop them before Cato kills Cray, has a nice ring to it that doesn't it Cato killing Cray." He says the Matcho man bit in a deep voice which makes me laugh and then he starts to drabble on. "Okay Peeta I get it." I say as we walk back into the mob right now Cato has Cray aginst a locker h and thank god it's not mine I don't want blood on it ... again. "Cato, dude, he's really not worth getting expelled and messing your life up over." I say openong my locker and putting my books inside

"I think he might be, I'm not sure I haven't decided yet."

"Man, I think you shut listen to Clove." Cray buts in

"Shut up slutbag." We both say at the same time.

"C'mon Cato I'm serious it's not worth it. Just let go of him besides I think you need to go to the nurse your face is a mess let me take you ... now." He swiftly whispers something to Cray and then lets go I push him forward and walk him to the nurses office as I get a text from Peeta it says. _** Holy shit Clove**_, **the fuck just happened there then. I thought he wud of punched ure face in aswell. WOW JUST WOW oh and we as in us 2 and lots of other people r goin 2 a partayyyyy on sat. **I groan because I really don't want to go to a partay I'm just about to txt back my arguement when I recieve another text **And your goin wethr u wanna or not pwease Cwovey I'll luv u 4 eva. Xxx**

**Fine but I'm not getting drunk and Pweeeta of course you'll luv me 4 eva I frkin **I reply and put my phone in pocket "Who you texting?" Cato asks as I sit down on the nurses bed next to him, we're the only ones in here great arkward times. "Just Peeta he says we're going to a party on saterday ughh I hate house parties."

"Is it Delly's party your going to." Delly's a senior she's one of them girls that makes you feel bad about yourself without meaning to she's a very pretty and nice girl but everything about her is emaculate. "Yeah it probably is Peeta and her used to be close but well."

"Glimmer?"

"Yeah, I'll go get the first aid kit that blood on your face does nothing for your complection."

"Why thankyou." He says as I jump off the bed and make my way to the cuboard it appears that the school nurse seems to have left for the day, just great I walk back over to Cato and tell him if he wants me to clean him up he'll have to stand on the ground and I'll have to sit on the bed. "I thought it was meant to be the other way round?" He says "What, oh it is I'm just."

"A midgit" He interupts which makes me laugh

"I'm not a midgit your just disturbingly tall." He puts his hand to his chest in mock sadness "Disturbingly, girl your the one who's not tall enough to reach my face."

"Oh because being small is such a disadvantage, I mean I would just love to get my ass kicked by the school slut."

"Hey in case you hadn't noticed I was doing you a favour."

"Yeah I know thanks." I say as I dribble some anti sceptic onto a cotton pad I lift it to his eyebrow and start to wipe it for him, he doesn't even flinch "The fuck, is this not hurting you." I say as I start on his lip. Okay I'll admit it there isn't even a cut on his lip for some reason One I'm not sure of I just want to ok. Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't if there was a god like person who stood up for you stood next to you ummm yeah I think no scrap that I know you would. "Yeah it hurts like a bitch but I'm just not into complaining." I simply nod because his answer makes no sense

"So Peeta got in the first punch."

"Yeah, he got in quite a hit didn't he almost broke Cray's nose."

"Shame he didn't."

"Yeah I know, but I'm not a slut in my opinion."

"I know your not Clove, honestly I don't think you could be slutty if you tried." Just then my phone starts to ring. " Someone's popular today."

"It's my Dad one sec, hello?" I say

"Ahh Clove, your Mother and I have been talking and we think that, well let me put this straight for you if your grades don't improve your going to have to go to boarding school to actually get and education look sweetie we have to gothe planes about to start boarding love you." He says and puts the phone down I don't even notice I'm crying again until Cato pulls me into a hug. "Hey, hey shhhh it's okay what's wrong."

"My Dad and step-mom want to send me to boarding school unless I can improve my grades."

"And the problem is."

"I've been getting exsecutive A's for the past year and it's still not good eough for him, nothing is ever good enough for him. I hate it, I hate him."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"C'mon lets get you to class we don't want you to be late."

"Okay but shouldn't you be getting to yours?" I ask as he lifts me off the bed and onto the floor like I weigh nothing. "Meh I hate social studies anyway."

"Okay then."

"Besides I need to go get another shirt this one is."

"Grim and very tight."

"What can I say girl if you've got it ... flaunt it." which makes me giggle whoaaa hold up since when do I giggle. You don't Clove, you don't giggle that's since when. I let him walk me to my lesson and I sneak insde and tell him I'll see him later as I sit down Peeta gives me a 'what have you been doing' look "I'll tell you later on the way home." I whisper to him before starting my research for next weeks biology assignment. Maybe Cato isn't as bad as the rumours say I mean he's got a cute butt.

**Cato's POV**

God that girls giggle is cute so's her ass. I'll talk to her on saterday parties are good places to socalise, Lots of bedrooms... private bedrooms . SNAP OUT OF IT DUDE I tell myself you need to take it slow with this one.

**So chapter 3 please tell me what you think by reviewing again good or bad 8 more reviews and I'll update please tell me what you think reviews mean the most to me thanks so much guys Love Ya. Xxxx**

**R&R**


End file.
